How to Break a Heart for Dummies
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: {PLEASE READ MY FIRST 'DUMMIES' STORY BEFORE THIS} Now that he and Sollux are over, Karkat focuses his attention on work. But with his new boss raising his stress levels, he feels like he's going insane. On top of that, John has been acting strange for the past week. Karkat doesn't know why, but he needs Sollux back into life before things get out of hand. Solkat, Johndave.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to** **How to Fall in Love for Dummies** **, which is another story on my page. Please read that one** _ **first**_ **, and then come back to read this one, or you will be very confused! Thanks, lovelies!**

 **So, I am back in business of this lovely plot, with plenty of surprises!**

 **Read on~**

* * *

I let out a deep breath as I pulled the sleeves of my jacket over my fingers. I opened the door to the tall office building that was located downtown. I walked past the front desk, where the cheerful redhead girl who worked as a receptionist nodded and smiled, recognizing me. Sitting down at my desk, I typed in the password to my computer and leaned back, relaxing. Even though I had gotten up at six this morning and was exhausted, getting back into the routine was going to be a good thing for me.

"Vantas. The boss wants you in his office, now." One of my colleagues stuck his head from over my cubicle, looking down at me with an annoyed expression. I nodded, standing and walking down the hall to the biggest room on the floor. Knocking on it once, I entered.

"Vantas. Sit. I'm going to be retiring soon." My boss was a tall, intimidating man with pepper and salt hair. He was curt with his words and usually straight to the point when talking. I didn't particularly like him, but he was fair and gave me raises occasionally.

"The man who will be taking over for me comes in tomorrow. Today is my last day, just to let you know." He spoke quickly, as if in a rush, and I nodded, a bit surprised by how fast the change was taking place.

"Alright." Rising out of the chair, I went back to sitting on my computer, starting to type out the article I had been assigned on the new policy the city had established about parking issues.

When lunch break arrived, I headed out to a small bakery that was right down the street and found myself a little booth in the corner. A waitress came by to take my order, and I asked her for a cup of water and nothing else. I wasn't in the mood to eat.

I pulled out my phone as it started to buzz and looked at the caller ID. My eyes widened and I nearly dropped the device.

It was Sollux.

Biting my lip, I decided not to answer the call. It was probably for the better anyways; if we got into a fight over the phone, I would probably have gotten too upset to go to work, and I needed the money. Bills didn't pay themselves.

Setting my phone on the table I watched the notification for a missed call light up my screen as I slowly sipped my ice water, thoughts running through my mind. I didn't know why Sollux was calling, and I was starting to regret not picking up the call.

I buried my face in my hands, frustrated with myself, and let out a groan.

Soon enough, my lunch break was over, and I headed back to work. Time crept by slowly, and by the time it was five and time for me to head home, I was ready for bed. It was going to take some time getting used to work again. As I drove up to my flat and parked in front, I noticed someone sitting on my front steps, looking down at their phone.

I slowly stepped out of my car and approached the figure, my eyes widening slightly when I made eye contact with red and blue.

"Thup, KK." Sollux gave a small smile as he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. I bit my lip and nodded back to him, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. A fluffy of emotions starting to upset my stomach, and I tried not to let my mind wander too much to how his eyes glistened in the fading sunlight, or how good it felt to see him after just a week.

"I came to get my thuff (stuff) that I left here." His face was impassive, and I nodded, walking past him and opening the front door with the key. I dropped my jacket onto the couch and turned to the blond.

"What did you leave?" I questioned, not sure exactly what items he had left behind the last few times he had been here.

"A hoodie and two thirtth (shirts)." He looked around my flat, and I disappeared into my bedroom, rooting around my closet and looking for them. My stomach dropped when I found one of the shirts; it was the black one with the yellow Gemini symbol on it. I swallowed hard and found the rest of Sollux's stuff before exiting the room and tossing them at him.

"Anything else?" I raised an eyebrow at him, my snarky attitude starting to show, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"No. Thankth." His eyes flashed as he spun on his heel and left through the front door. I slammed it behind him before sliding against it and letting out a groan of frustration.

Why was he so infuriating? And hot? No, I meant infuriating. Ughhh!

* * *

 **That's all for now. Yes, not very interesting, but the next chapter will spice things up, I promise.**

 **I also think I'll be thanking everyone personally for reviewing. So if you're a user, I'll send you a PM, and if you're a guest, I'll reply to you in the next chapter. It's just a little thank you bc I appreciate reviews so much!**

 **Till next time!**

 **~samx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sollux chapter, yay! This kinda recaps his feelings from my previous fic as well, which you all should have read!**

 **Also, go Eridan! A lot of people hate on him, but I love him to death~!**

 **(ps davekat is not canon -.-)**

 **(pss I don't know how to write Mituna)**

 **(psss Kankri is bae)**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure Karkat hasn't mentioned Kanny in the prequel to this, so if he has and you realize it just let me know so I can fix it ASAP!**

 **Read on~**

* * *

As I stared at Karkat's contact on my phone, I felt a pang in my heart. I really did miss the adorable little guy, but we were through. Looking back on it, I didn't even realize our differences. Maybe we could have solved them, but it was too late now. Sighing, I stood up and slid my phone into my pocket before walking to the fridge. I still shared a house with my older brother, Mituna, but he was usually away with his friends on camping trips. I got out a can of soda and opened it before walking to the couch. As I sat down, my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I spoke into it, taking a sip of my soda.

"Hey Sollux." Dave's quiet voice floated into my ear.

"What'th up?" I leaned back and propped my feet up on the coffee table.

"Nothing really. Just hanging out with Terezi. I heard from her that John's dad is coming tomorrow to final the divorce with me." His voice cracked a little when he said his ex-husband's name, and I sighed, nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Dave, you're sure you want to go through with this?" I asked him slowly. For a few seconds, I could hear his soft breathing on the other end of the line, as he remained silent.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Dave groaned softly and sighed, and static crackled through the phone.

"Maybe you thould talk to him?" I suggested, and he sighed again on the other line.

"I dunno, Sollux. Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He hung up soon after that.

I flipped on the TV, staring aimlessly at the screen. My last confrontation with KK hadn't gone too well; he had started to get snarky and I had gotten upset and stormed off. Maybe that wasn't the best way to go, but my anger sparked easily and caused my rage to shoot sky high at times like those.

Heaving a sigh, I got a text from an unknown number. Frowning, I read the text quickly and then replied.

 _So I hear yyou and Kar aren't doing so wwell._

 _Who ii2 thii2?_

 _Eridan, one of Kar's friends. I'm the reason yyou evver met him._

 _Well, what do you want?_

 _Meet me at Central Park in an hour. I think yyou'll wwant to hear me out._

Shrugging, I got to my feet and trudged upstairs, changing into a fresh polo shirt and jeans. I cleaned my dual-colored shades and placed them carefully on my face before sliding my phone into my pocket and exiting the bathroom. As I descended down the stairs, I heard the front door burst open.

"Hey, Tuna." I greeted my brother with a small smile as he shook his wild bangs out of his eyes, grinning, his helmet tucked underneath one arm.

"Sooolllllll!" He hugged me tightly, and I looked behind him to see an amused, black-haired guy standing behind him, complete with a red turtleneck sweater and large, red eyes.

With a chill, I realized he resembled Karkat in a lot of ways, from how he held himself to the way his chin tilted upwards when he started to speak.

"Hello, Sollux. I apologize for barging in on you like this, but Mituna has forgotten his sleeping bag. I am Kankri Vantas, pleased to meet you." The man spoke in an even, calm, tone.

"You're Karkat'th brother." I spoke without thinking, my eyes a bit wide, and the male nodded, pursing his lips a little.

"As much as I wouldn't like to be remembered as that, yes, I am Karkat's older brother." He gave a slight nod of the head as Mituna hurried up the stairs, yelling about his sleeping bag.

"And you were Karkat's boyfriend." His voice softened here for a second, and I tensed up, expecting sympathy. "Well, good things never last long, do they?" He smiled a sad little smile, his eyes seemingly oddly blank and melancholy.

"It was nice meeting you, Sollux." Kankri gave me a wave as he Mituna came bounding down with his sleeping bag slung over one shoulder. I waved them out, giving my older brother a quick hug.

I got into my car, locking the front door behind me, and started up the engine, deciding to stop by a coffee shop on the way to Central Park. I went through the drive-through and got two drinks before heading to the park. Upon parking and climbing out of my car, I saw a figure on a bench, a purple scarf ted around his neck.

"Hey. Eridan?" I questioned as I approached the blonde. He turned, revealing moody dark eyes and a purple streak going down the middle of his teased hair.

"Y-yes, that's me." He accepted the drink I handed him with a thanking nod. I sat down next to him, and we sipped our beverages in silence for a while.

"Why did you call me here?"

"Y-you need to get back together with Kar."

* * *

 **That's it for now, please review for a Karkat chapter!**

 **~samx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, guys, I was in the hospital…again…**

 **Never mind all that dreary talk; let's cut to the chase! I have a new chapter out. Half in Karkat's POV, half in Sollux's. Some more drama, of course…**

 **Also, a lot of you asked about why I had Eridan's speech impediment include y's. I have a headcanon that he also has problems with y's, as well as we's and v's, which is why he stutters when talking like that. Just to clear up any confusion ^.^**

 **I will also be featuring a review of the chapter, instead of replying to each review (my PM is a bitch and also I get really lazy, sorry :/), most likely being a review that made me smile extra wide, or something super sweet one of you lovelies wrote.**

 **This review of the chapter is by…** **EgyptianRatScrew** **! If you haven't seen the review, you should, bc it's long and makes me smile a lot! I love long reviews, but even if you don't have time for that, even a few words is much appreciated! So, thanks again ^.^**

 **Someone requested some more Gamtav. Don't forget that I take requests; not saying I'll accept them all, but I definitely will consider anything you guys would like to change, whether it be the character's personality or how a scene went. So, next chapter will feature some Gamtav action.**

 **I think that's it…so….**

 **Read on~!**

* * *

"Excu'th me?" I raised an eyebrow at Eridan, who simply stared back at me, his expression deadly serious.

"I mean it. Y-you don't know w-what he's like w-without y-you. He tries to hide it, but he's really upset." He sighed, tightening the grip of his scarf a little bit. I relaxed and bit my lip, my heart softening for a brief moment before closing back up again.

"Look, I know you mean the betht (best) for KK, but I'm not getting back with him."

"I know you w-want to, Sollux."

"No, I don't." I spoke firmly, watching as the blonde's eyes dimmed a little. He pursed his lips and nodded, remaining silent for the rest of the hour as we sipped out drinks.

I watched leaves blow by in the gentle breeze and let my gaze wander over the small pond in the center of the park. I remember coming here with Karkat once before, and I felt a sharp pang of longing. Standing up, I said my goodbye to Eridan and got back into the car, driving to someone's house that I knew. I had to get this uncomfortable feeling out of my system before it consumed me from the inside out.

Knocking on the front door of he rather large house, I waited with bated breath, hoping she was home, and smiled, greeting Aradia when she opened the door.

"Hey. Can I…thay the night?"

* * *

Oh god, someone kill me please.

Someone please just sickle open my heart right now.

I was currently sitting at my desk, my head buried underneath my arms as I tried not to freak out. I was about to have a major meltdown, and it was all my new boss's fault.

She was a stern, middle-aged lady with sharp blue eyes and a keen interest in anyone who worked diligently throughout the day. My previous boss had recently promoted me, so she assumed I was one of the best journalists and assigned a zillion extra tasks for me to complete. For example, today I had to take over one of my sick colleague's three articles and finish my front cover image before leaving work tonight. Each article had to be three hundred words, and I hadn't even started the image. It was already five, and my headache was worse than ever.

I stood up and stomped to the printer, retrieving the images I had just printed, and tried to think through my throbbing head. It was just the second day of my new boss working here, and she was already driving me insane. With a sigh, I sank into my chair and switched on my computer, reading an email that had just popped up on the screen.

Three hours later, I had finally finished all the articles and scanned the front cover into the computer. Packing up my things, I went straight home and collapsed onto my bed after downing a few painkillers.

When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I did was take a quick shower. As I emerged from the bathroom and made my way into the kitchen, still towel-drying my hair, I gave a quiet, unmanly shriek as I saw a slightly moving lump sprawled out on my couch under a blanket. Cautiously, I approached it and quickly whipped off the blanket.

Blue eyes peered up at me tiredly as John groaned: "You're making breakfast, right?"

As we both sat down to a hastily thrown together omelet I had made for us to split, I noticed the same bruise covering John's neck. Seeing me looking, he pulled his turtleneck up to hide it and averted his eyes, causing me to frown.

"John…are you alright?" I asked after a pause, taking a bite of my apple. He simply nodded. I noticed more marks circling his wrists, and I frowned deeply.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

At these words, John tensed up and then said quickly, "Yes, but don't freak out, ok?" I immediately tensed up too, preparing to freak out.

"I was walking by the forest last night and some guy attacked me. My boyfriend got there in time to stop him before he could hurt me too seriously." John spoke in a rush, the words flowing out of his mouth as if rehearsed. Hm…That still didn't explain why he was here and not with his boyfriend, but I left it at that, sensing the other male didn't want to talk.

"I told you not to go walking alone at night!" I scolded gentle, crossing my arms. The raven smiled sheepishly and took a bite of his omelet, scraping the bottom of the plate with his fork as he did so.

"I'm just glad Aaron was there to help." He continued as he took another bite, finishing up his share of the egg. I nodded as well, wanting to meet John's boyfriend.

As if reading my mind, he remarked, "You should come over and meet him! I'm meeting him for coffee right now, actually, why don't you come with me?"  
"Oh, I don't know, Egbert. I don't want to intrude…" I objected at first, but John eventually convinced me to come with him. We got our coats, and I drove to the little bakery John was meeting Aaron at. Once we entered, John pointed him out, and we walked over to the booth.

Aaron stood up, his muscles rippling under his long sleeve shirt. He smiled at me, and for some reason I tensed up. I disliked that cold grin…He was tall, with dark green eyes and cropped blonde hair. He held John close in the booth and kissed his cheek. Watching them interact, I couldn't help but notice that Aaron seemed so much stronger and more powerful than his small boyfriend.

"So, you have to be Karkat. John's told me a lot about you." The blonde ordered a muffin for himself and John to split. I refused, still full from half the omelet I had eaten.

"I'm Aaron, but I'm sure you knew that. Been talking about me a lot, John?" He asked the raven teasingly, and I was surprised to see a bit of fear flash in John's eyes before the look passed and he smiled.

"Ehe….maybe…" He nuzzled Aaron, who wrapped his arm around the younger male. The muffin arrived, and John was fed little bites. He giggled, pecking Aaron on the nose. I noticed those bruises again and felt uncertainty rise up in me again.

John said someone had attacked him and Aaron had saved him, but why didn't I believe that?

* * *

 **That's all for now, my lovely readers.**

 **Let me know what you think by dropping a review, yes? My, my, that Sollux sure doesn't know how to handle emotion well...another one of my headcanons: Sollux isn't too well with pent up emotion bc he prefers technology over living things.**

 **~samx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So…I only got one review last chapter, which made me sad** **but I don't want to be a review whore, so as long as you lovely people are reading, that's all that matters!**

 **Review of the chapter is by** **fanmadeFinatic,** **because of the only review and also for agreeing with my headcanon ;D**

 **Also, I kind of made Cronus the bad guy here but I love him still 3 he's my precious bby just know that**

 **Read on~**

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache, a sore back, and a hazy mind. sitting up slowly, I let out a soft groan before fumbling for my glasses by my bedside. As I put them on and things sharpened into focus, I started to recall the events of last night…

Next me, Aradia was sleeping in just her bra, her black hair splayed out against the pillow. Oh no. how many drinks did I have last night? She stirred slightly, and I tensed up, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. I grabbed my shirt off the ground and slipped it back on before snatching up my keys and heading for the door.

By the time I got home, I had realized what I had done. Hooking up with my ex after breaking up with my boyfriend? Not the smartest thing to do. Way to go, Captor. Now you have a whole other problem on your hands. I sighed as I parked my car in front of my house and walked in, tossing my keys onto the coffee table. I collapsed on the couch and tried not to think about what had happened yesterday. Hell of a night.

For some reason, I felt strangely guilty, as if I had done something wrong. But that was stupid, as I hadn't. I hadn't cheated on Karkat…we had broken up weeks ago. Yet an uncomfortable feeling gnawed at my insides whenever I thought about Aradia. Yes, she was pretty and sassy and funny. But whenever her face swam in my mind, a certain moody male's did too.

All this thinking was worsening my headache. I took some painkillers and then went back to the couch, turning on the TV to watch something. I was just going to laze around all day. I didn't want to even think about anything right now, or the lump in my throat would rise again and I would be at a loss of how to help myself.

Five minutes later, my phone rang. I glanced at the screen and was confused when I saw the number for the police department.

"Hello?"

"Sollux Captor?" A brisk male voice spoke.

"Thpeaking…"

"I regret to inform you that your brother and his friend have been in a severe car accident and are now in the hospital."  
I sat up so fast that I cracked my neck, but I didn't care. Mituna was in the hospital? And Kankri too? Swallowing hard, I asked, "H-how—"

"They appeared to have swerved off the side of the mountain while driving up there. They were with one other friend who suffered only minor injuries. Do you want to see them?"  
"Yes, of course."

The man gave me the address of the hospital, the same one John had been admitted into weeks earlier, and I immediately got up, grabbing my keys and hurrying out the door once he had hung up on me. I hope Mituna was ok; the man hadn't disclosed how severe his injuries were, and I was afraid they were far too bad to tell over the phone.

Even though Mituna wasn't around a lot, and was pretty immature for his age, he was still my brother and I loved him. I remember when we were younger and used to play video games together, or argue about who got to use the family car first. Unlike my parents, he was always there for me, through thick and thin.

The hospital wasn't too far of a drive, and soon as I reached the structure and found parking, I checked in at the front desk. The lady told me the room number and directed the way to the elevators. As I pressed the button and waited, my stomach tied itself into anxious knots. I prayed my brother was ok; I didn't know what I would do if he wasn't.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal Karkat, and my eyes widened slightly behind my dual-colored glasses. He looked shocked too, and I could tell he had been crying. He bit his lip, looking strangely…guilty.

"I—I just saw them…" He spoke in a trembling voice, wringing his hands together like he wanted to confess something.

"Ith Mituna ok?" At my question, he motioned for me to step into the elevator, a tear trickling down his cheek. Afraid for his answer, I waited in silence as we sped upwards.

"Sollux…" Karkat started to say as we exited the elevator, and then stiffened. A man who I presumed to be a doctor was walking down the hall towards us.

"You must be Mituna's brother. I'm so sorry about your loss."

My heartbeat sped up and I froze. No. No. I refused to believe it. Mituna wasn't…he couldn't…

"Sol…" Karkat reached out for me but I turned and banged my head against the wall, clenching my fists as tears burned in my eyes. My brother was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

The smaller male hugged me tightly from behind, and I relaxed slightly, squeezing my eyes shut as I willed myself not to cry. Crying wouldn't do anything, only make the situation worse. I heard Karkat whispering to the doctor and waited until I heard his footsteps recede before turning back around.

"Is Kankri ok?" I asked after a brief pause, my voice cracking slightly. The other male nodded, not showing any hint of surprise that I knew his brother.

"Who was the other friend?" We walked down the halls, sitting in the waiting area. Karkat held my hand the whole time, which I was strangely grateful for. It was a comforting gesture.

"Cronus." Karkat's eyes hardened at this, and I fell quiet, not wanting to ask. My head was spinning, as if I was still in shock. In my head, Tuna was still alive. He wasn't dead; that was such a ridiculous thought. Right…?

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Next time, a Karkat chapter!**

 **(And Gamtav next time, i couldn't manage to squeeze it into this chapter, sorry!)**

 **~samx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another chapter, sorry for the wait ^.^**

 **Review of the chapter is** **EgyptianRatScrew** **again, I'm sorry, but read the review, I was laughing so hard at being yelled at for killing Mituna off. I'm a terrible person, but hey, some characters got to die right? ;D *hires a bodyguard to protect myself from being strangled* Don't get me wrong, I love my little Tuna.**

 ***sigh* I've got to stop with all this drama, huh?**

 **NAH.**

 **Anywayyyyy, a bunch of characters return in this chapter, and a new one enters ;) a request from** **little miss punk rocker** **.**

 **By the way, I've never actually written Kurloz or Cronus (I think), so they'll probably be really crappy and OOC just don't hurt me please, I tried, ok?**

 **(ps I used to bleep the f word now I don't so just watch out for that)**

 **Enjoy and read on~**

* * *

I didn't want to get into the history I had with Cronus. It was complicated and brought up bad memories. I didn't know why Kankri had been going camping with him, but my brother was in no state to answer. He had banged up his head pretty bad, and was still unconscious. The doctors had told me not to worry and that he'd be fine, but Mituna was in a far worse state. By the time I had reached the hospital an hour ago, they had told me his brain damage was in a critical state. Within minutes of me arriving, he was dead.

As I waited to see Kankri and continued to hold Sollux's hand, I noticed a familiar Makara exiting the elevator and looking around. I bit my lip and glanced at Sollux. He hadn't noticed Kurloz's entrance and frankly, I didn't think it would matter much to him. he had just lost his brother. I gave his hand another tight squeeze, watching the Makara carefully as he entered another room and closed the door behind him.

"Wvhat the fuck!"

I jumped as a man was thrown across the room, crashing into the doorway of the waiting area. He stood up, rubbing his head angrily and picking up his cigarette, a scowl appearing on his face.

"That wvasn't vwery nice." A small smirk appeared on Cronus's face as he brushed dirt from his leather jacket, turning to face Kurloz, who was standing ten feet ahead of him.

I glanced at Sollux to see his face tense and his brows furrowed. I wondered what relationship with Cronus; probably not as bad as the one my brother and I had with him. Biting my lip, I watched the two older men carefully.

Kurloz simply stared at the other, his dark hair wildly falling around his face and looking like it hadn't been brushed in days. He took a step forward, and another, and in a second he had his hands around Cronus's neck. The slightly shorter male clawed at him, kicking out so hard that the grip was relinquished.

I didn't even realize I had gotten to my feet, my fists clenched as I stared helplessly. A doctor was watching from the hall, saying something into a phone. I hoped he was calling security, because I had seen too many of these fights and I knew how they were going to go down. Cronus was punched in the jaw, and he cracked a grin as he wiped blood from his lip.

"It isn't my fault he's dead, you knowv." He growled out, and again Kurloz remained silent, his dark purple eyes blazing with a cruel fury. I covered my mouth in horror as he swiped Cronus off his feet, the man's head slamming into the floor with a thud.

"We thould get out of here." Sollux whispered to me as they went at it again, rolling around and punching each other. Two security guards had entered and were trying to pry the Makara away, but Kurloz had a death grip around the auburn-haired male's throat. Dark bruises were starting to form, and becoming desperate, I watched in horror as one reached for his taser.

"Bro, calm down." A lazy voice called out, and I quickly whipped my head to the side to see Gamzee striding down the hallway, a nervous Tavros trailing after him. Kurloz slowly stood up and tossed the Ampora to the side, who coughed and got to his feet, warily backing away. His cigarette had been long since discarded.

"Just chill, alright Kurbro? Everything's going to be up and motherfuckin' fine." He smiled slowly, and his brother sank into a chair, looking down at his hands.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to say it isn't your fault!" I turned on Cronus once the previously enraged man had calmed down. He turned to see me and smiled crookedly, a bit wary of me as well.

"Long time no see, Karkat. How are you doing?" He chuckled softly, and I dropped Sollux's hand, rushing out to lash out at him, but he stopped me, pulling me back. I glared at the dual-eyed male and tried to relax, breathing in deeply.

"Karbro, it's alright. He didn't do anything." Gamzee wasn't aware of the situation; he knew what had happened between Cronus and I when I was younger, but not Mituna's fate.

"Mituna's dead and Kankri's still unconscious because he was drinking and driving!" I snapped, crossing my arms. My best friend's eyes widened, and Tav quickly went to sit by Sollux, consoling him softly.

"You're just assuming that. You can't prove anything." Cronus's voice now had a bit of anger lacing it, and I narrowed my eyes, taking a step closer to him.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind the police alcohol testing you to see if it's in your blood." I shot back, and he paled slightly, but kept a confident sneer on his face.

"Please come with me, sir." The security guards took Cronus and Kurloz in separate rooms, hopefully getting a blood test on Cronus so he could be charged for drunk driving.

"Why did you guys come here?" I asked Gamzee, who had pulled Tavros closer to him and was nuzzling his neck.

"I heard Kanny was in the hospital, so I thought I'd come see him and you too." He frowned as we all sat down around a table. Sollux's eyes were still puffy and red, and I felt a pang in my chest. I didn't want him to be upset at all…the overwhelming desire to have him be happy took me by shock, and I quickly excused myself to the restroom.

* * *

 **IF THERE'S NO GAMTAV NEXT CHAPTER YOU MAY ALL BURN ME AT THE STAKE AND CACKLE AS I SCREAM IN AGONY I SWEAR.**

 **I couldn't fit it into this chapter, I'm sorry! Give me a break you devilish lovelies ;D**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter (and review if you want to be featured as review of the chapter. It's a great honor don't judge me)**

 **~samx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So for all you curious little readers, this chapter explains some of the backstory behind the Vantas brothers and Cronus.**

 **WARNING: This may have some slightly triggering material for some of you. I apologize heavily for that, and promise this certain topic will only be mentioned in this chapter and the next, possibly.**

 **Also, don't hate on Cronus. He just has qualities I interpret as good qualities for a bad guy. I still love my lil greaser x3**

 **ERS, you never fail to crack me up, and if you like Karkat or Kankri especially…well, I went ahead and hired that bodyguard, so give me your worst!**

 **Ps everyone with burning stakes...kill me. No gamtav. I'm so, so sorry.**

 **Read on~**

* * *

As I approached the bathroom, I made a right turn and sank into a chair that was propped up against the wall. In my head, memories of my childhood involving Cronus were starting to replay in my mind.

 _I was eleven years old when I first met Cronus Ampora. I was sitting on the couch of my house, watching a boring cartoon while munching on popcorn. My brother had just come home from school with his new friend. I looked up to see an attractive male with blonde hair and light lavender eyes enter the room, winking at me._

" _You must be Kanny's little brother. I'm Cronus." The boy looked a few years older than me and smiled widely when he talked._

" _I'm Karkat." I blushed a little when he responded, "Karkitty, eh? Cute name for a cute kid. I'll see you around."_

 _Kankri walked into the room, frowning asking Cronus why he wasn't outside with him playing. The Ampora chuckled and winked at me again before leaving the room, following my brother._

 _The next time I saw Cronus was a few weeks later. It was a rainy day and Kankri was at a dentist appointment. He had come over to hang out with Kankri, but ended up watching a movie with me instead._

" _So, Karkitty, wvhat's been newv wvith you?" He asked kindly. I liked his accent, even though I could tell he was embarrassed of it._

" _Nothing new." I replied as my eyes focused on the movie screen. The room was dark, which was why I didn't see Cronus's arm wrap around me and pull me closer. I felt it though, and my eyes widened as I blushed a bit._

" _Wh-what are you—"_

" _Just wvatching the movie, that's all." He gave a slight grin, his pointy teeth shining in the dim light, and my blush deepened._

 _From then for months onwards, I became obsessed with Cronus. I would dream of him; I would stare at him whenever Kankri would invite him over, and blush and hide whenever we made eye contact. But it wasn't like I was just stalking him. He returned my actions by hugging me and kissing my cheek every time he saw me or smiling slyly and calling me 'his Karkitty' and saying how cute I looked when I blushed._

 _One night, he had come over for a sleepover, but Kankri got a high fever and had to be driven to the ER. I stayed home alone with Cronus. We were watching a movie yet again, and I was practically in his lap, my gaze locked on the screen. As the lights dimmed and a softer scene came on, I felt his hand move down to my waist. Blushing, I paid no attention to it until it began to creep downer._

" _You're quite a cutie, Karkitty…" He pressed his lips to my neck, and I could feel his warm breath against my smooth skin. His hand slid to the front of my pants, and he squeezed me._

" _C-Cronus!" I yelped, my eyes widening as he began to suck on my neck and slip his hands into my pants. My heart rate increased and I squirmed, trying to get away form him._

" _Wvat's wrong, kitten?" He chuckled, and fear entered my mind. I turned around and slapped him hard, afraid of what he was going to do to me, before wrenching myself out of his grasp._

" _Wvhat the—" He gasped and held his cheek, watching as I raced away and up the stairs, crying. I locked myself in the bathroom, wailing loudly, afraid he was going to come after me._

 _He didn't though, and even though I told my parents, they thought I was just making up things to get attention. I had been a troublesome child, with my stubborn attitude and my defiant behavior anyway. So I spent the next month hiding from Cronus, with no one believing what he had attempted._

 _One day, I had to stay late at school for a project, when I got home, I saw Kankri and Cronus all cuddled up on the couch. They had recently become a couple, so I just shrugged off the normal behavior and decided to hide in the kitchen until he was gone. But as I was about to creep up the stairs with my snack, I heard something that made me pause._

" _Cronus, please, I'm not comfortable with this."_

 _"Oh, c'mon, doll. You knowv you wvant it."_

" _Cronus, stop!"_

 _This was all I needed to hear. I grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and ran into the living room, coming up form behind them. Cronus's hand was up Kankri's shirt and his other hand was creeping down his pants. Kankri had a look of fear on his face and his lip was trembling. I slammed the pan on Cronus's head over and over, screaming at him to get off my brother._

 _Cronus howled in pain and scrunched up his face, trying to take the pan from me. I screamed as he leapt over the couch, grabbing it from me, his face an expression or fury._

" _Get away from him!" Kankri yelled and tackled him, allowing me to take him by surprise and snatch the frying pan back. I banged him in the chest a few times before Kankri got up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me upstairs, locking us in the bedroom. I clung to him, sobbing._

" _D-don't let him touch me again!" I cried into his shirt, and he tensed up, petting my hair._

" _I won't, Karkat. I swear on my life. He'll never touch either of us again."_

* * *

… ***hides behind bodyguard* Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry. I love the Vantas brothers.**

 **Review!**

 **~samx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovelies! I am back with another chapter, and sorry for the delay in posting~ If you don't know, I'm a very busy person ;D (jk I sit around all day eating Oreos and typing fanfiction)**

 **Review of the chapter goes out to** **Midnight-Firefly,** **who is apparently going to be sending tomato unicorns after me…that sounds scary. I'm hiring six more bodyguards.  
(I'm perpetually laughing, ERS. I'll always be here, laughing.)**

 **Also, I have your Gamtav! Extinguish your flames, my dear readers, and put away those stakes. Plz. Much fire. XD**

 **By the way, does anyone want a chapter in John's POV? I could make that happen if you guys wish.**

 **Read on~**

* * *

I dropped my head into my knees and gave a quiet sigh , not noticing Sollux walking up to me until he spoke with concern lacing his tone.

"KK? You alright? You've been gone a while…"

My head shot up and I hastily climbed to my feet, giving a small shrug. "Uh, yeah. I'm ok."

We walked back to Gamzee and Tavros, who were all cuddled up on a sofa, waiting for us to come back. The purple-eyed male gave me a wide grin as I returned to my seat, hugging Tavros close to him.

"Hey Karbro. How's it going?" He questioned, Tav sitting next to him with his legs curled underneath himself.

"Well, my brother's in a coma and Cronus is back, what do you think?" I snapped, lashing out at him. I felt a bit guilty when he raised an eyebrow at me and stayed silent. Gamzee was the only person besides Kankri who understood how I felt and knew about what Cronus had tried to do to me when I was younger. When I had first told him, it had taken all of my strength to stop him from tearing the Ampora into little pieces.

"Not very well, I think. How are you, Gamthee?" Sollux gave me a mirthless smile, which I returned.

"Tavbro and I had a sweet time in Mexico, right?" He grinned and nuzzled the younger male, who blushed, a faint red hue appearing on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, it was nice. The ocean was really pretty." He smiled back at Gamzee, who pecked him on the cheek and hummed as he held him close. Jealously ran through my veins as I watched the two interact and kiss. How easily they fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. I glanced at the dual-eyed male next to me and sighed softly to myself.

"That thoundth great." Sollux gave a small smile to the couple, and as I looked at my best friend, I noticed he and Tav were both wearing matching silver rings. Huh. Interesting…I wonder if they were engagement rings or simply promise rings. The two were close and I wouldn't have been surprised if Gamzee had proposed to Tavros while on vacation. It seemed romantic enough.

The doctor soon came over and informed me I couldn't see Kankri because they were going to run some serious tests on him later on. Upset but understanding, I bid my goodbyes to everyone and left the hospital.

As I reached my flat and locked the door behind me, I decided on calling John, just to see if he was alright, before I headed into work late. He didn't pick up, and I left him a voicemail asking him if he was doing alright before changing into a fresh set of clothes for work. John didn't answer me back, so I turned my phone off and drove to work.

When I got there, I was told by one of my coworkers to go see my boss, so I dropped my files on my desk and walked into her office after tapping lightly on the door first. She looked up, her sharp blue eyes focusing on me right away, and gave a thin smile.

"Glad to see you here, Karkat. I have some extra work which I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing." I swore silently as I took the piece of paper from her. It had a list of assignments, some not even in my field of work. I sighed but nodded and agreed not to leave until I finished all the work.

On top of that, I realized, I had to finish an article from last week that was going to be the headline news for the magazine. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I sat down at my desk and switched my computer on, getting started right away.

Four hours and twenty-six minutes later, I was typing feverishly away on my computer, my fingers flying over the keys. If I finished this week's article on pollution, then I could get to the ad about the aquarium and insert that into a nice background layout. That meant I could squeeze in a five minute breather, my second one in two hours, before getting started on the one thousand word article for the headline.

By the time I finished the headline article, it was 7 pm and I was starving. I staggered across the street to the bakery and got myself an extra large coffee and a sandwich before returning to the office, continuing my work. It was another three hours before I finished the list of tasks I was supposed to complete, and when I drove home it took a lot of willpower for me to stay awake. I collapsed on the couch, not even bothering to lock my front door, and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

 **So this was a bit of a filler chapter, apologies for that, but not every chapter can have all the action!**

 **I'd appreciate it if you guys would follow and review, as it means the world to me!**

 **Also, yes to a chapter in John's POV?**

 **~samx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm ba-ack! Falling in Reverse is bae btw.**

 **So this chapter in is John's POV, and ah, more feels on the way. I'm selling burning stakes and flaming knives, so you might want to buy one from me so we can all set fire to John's boyfriend.**

 **TW: Slightly abusive behavior in this chapter, just be warned.**

 **Read on~**

* * *

My back hit the wall and I slid down, throwing my hands in front of my face to block his next punch. It didn't work; his fist collided with my jaw, and I knew a nasty bruise would form there. Tears continued to pour down my face as I struggled to get to my feet and escape, but he pinned me against the wall, putting his face close to mine, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"You're going to kiss me like you love it, or else." He threatened lowly, his hands clenching my hips. His fingers dug into my soft skin and I held back cries of pain, quickly nodding at his request.

He brought his lips to mine, and I weakly kissed him back, trying to put effort into it. Truth be told, I was dizzy from blood loss and had a major headache, as he had knocked me over earlier and I had hit my head rather badly on the floor.

"A-Aaron please—" I whimpered as he pulled away from the kiss, glaring at me. Then his face relaxed and he kissed me again, much softer this time, gently biting my bottom lip.

"I love you." He spoke seriously.

"I love you too." I choked out, tears rolling down my cheeks as I thought of a certain blond man with striking red eyes.

Aaron made me kiss him a few more times before he was satisfied, effectively bruising my bottom lip. I hoped he wouldn't make my injuries too obvious, or Karkat would start asking questions again. That day in the coffee shop, I had been silently freaking out, knowing Aaron would get pissed even though he was the reason for my injuries in the first place.

I wanted to tell Karkat so he could help me out, but I was terrified at the same time. What if Aaron hurt him like he hurt me every day? I couldn't stand that thought, so for now I kept silent. I stayed with my dad, but my boyfriend slept over most nights, so I was never safe. My dad, who I thought would be the first to notice, was actually the most oblivious and thought Aaron was much better of a match for me then Dave.

He didn't know that every night, I treated my wounds and cried myself to sleep. My life had become one living hell. I think Aaron was bipolar, because sometimes he was nice, but when he got too enraged or excited…everything went downhill for me.

Sniffling, I let him lead me to my bathroom, where he carefully cleaned my injuries so they were less noticeable. When I met his gaze in the opposite mirror, he smiled slightly, meaning he was in a good mood. That meant he would make me dinner, cuddle me, let me bake cookies, or something else like that.

It was late night, so as I got to bed with his arms around me, more tears slid down my cheeks. I didn't love him; I hated him and I wanted nothing to do with him. but he knew my phone number and where I lived, so I was trapped.

Trapped in his arms.

The next morning, as I was making breakfast and coffee for myself and Aaron, I got a phone call from an unknown number. I picked it up with a frown.

"Hello?" I spoke as I cradled the phone between my ear and my shoulder, trying to flip the omelet.

"John? It's—it's me. Dave."

I nearly dropped the phone as I quickly turned off the stovetops and looked around for my boyfriend. He was still asleep, so I crept into the bathroom and locked myself in.

"Why are you calling?" I asked a little more harshly than intended, and he coughed nervously, unlike him.

"I—I know yesterday was supposed to be the day we finalized the divorce papers but I just can't do it. John, I love you. I never stopped loving you." His voice broke a little, and I realized he was crying on the opposite end. Tears pooled in my own eyes.

"Dave you know I love you too but—"  
"But what John? We're still married. You can still come and live with me in my apartment. What's stopping you?"

"I—"

"Who are you talking to?" A voice growled behind me, and I nearly fainted as I clutched the phone to my chest, whirling around to face Aaron. He knitted his eyebrows together angrily, stepping forward.

"John? Who is that?" Dave's voice sounded in the empty room, and I squeaked in fear as he snatched the phone from me and held it up to his ear.

"This is John's boyfriend. Who is this?" Aaron snapped.

"John's husband." Dave spoke smoothly, and I winced as my boyfriend shot me a murderous glare, his hand reaching out and wrapping around my neck.

"S-stop! Dave!" I screamed, tears in my eyes as I tried to move away, Aaron's grip tightening with every move I made.

"John? John what's wrong? Jo—" Dave's panicked voice was cut off by Aaron hanging up the phone and throwing me onto the floor. Terrified, I scrambled to my feet and tried to run, but he swung his leg out and tripped me.

"Aaron, please—" Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I backed up against the counter, my blue eyes wide with fear.

He walked towards me with an angry look on his face, and I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to the higher power to help me.

* * *

 ***sigh* Sad, right?**

 **Review if you want John to be saved by Dave. Next chapter will have lots of Sollux and Karkat drama.**

 **~samx**


End file.
